Ireland
|cultures=*Celtic *Gaelic }} Ireland is an island country off the northern coast of Europe, just west of Great Britain. In prehistoric times, early settles farmed and built stone structures on the island. Celtic people emerged on the island during the Iron Age. Later, Christianity spread to the island, followed by Viking, Norman, and English conquests. In 1801, Ireland became an integral part of the United Kingdom. Famine in the 1840s caused a severe population drop due to starvation and emigration (many going to the United States). By 1914, Ireland had earned Home Rule for their nation, but it was suspended during World War I. In 1916, an uprising at Easter in Dublin was violently suppressed, swaying public opinion toward independence. In 1919, three quarters of the island (all but the northernmost Protestant areas) had chosen independence, and war with the United Kingdom was fought. By 1921, independence for southern Ireland had been gained, with Northern Ireland choosing to remain with the United Kingdom. The Irish Free State fell into civil war, but eventually stabilized after World War II, becoming the Republic of Ireland. During World War II, Ireland was officially neutral, though many Irish enlisted in the British military, and Allied forces could use some Irish airspace, though there were pro-Fascist Blueshirt movements as well. The Irish culture is known for its contributions to literature, drama, and music in both the English and Irish languages. In the modern era, Ireland is known for being strongly Roman Catholic (except Northern Ireland, which is predominantly Protestant). Adventures in Ireland cycling in Ireland.]] In April 1916, Indiana Jones and Remy Baudouin travelled to Ireland, on their way from Mexico to London. Disembarking at the port of Queenstown they hitchhiked through the countryside to Dublin. There they found work in a pub so that they could earn enough to buy passage to London. At the pub Indy met playwright Sean O'Casey, who showed him Irish theater and spoke of a socialist revolution for Ireland. Jones pursued the affections of the Maggie Lemass but could not understand the Fenian politics of her brother Sean Lemass. After witnessing the Easter Rebellion, an Irish attempt toward freeing itself of British rule and seeing Sean imprisoned, Indy and Remy leave for London to enlist in the war. In March 1945, Jones oversaw a dig in a mound near New Grange, where he was assisted by Brendan O'Neal. After discovering some spiral carvings in the rock, Jones received a message from his father about potential Nazi interest in the Spear of Longinus in Glastonbury. The local Blueshirts, organized by the innkeeper, tried to kill Jones, but he escaped with O'Neal's help. They got to England, where met up with Henry Jones, Sr. and tried to stop the Nazi attempt to re-assemble the Spear. With their new friend, Rebecca Stein captured by the Nazis, the Joneses and O'Neal returned to Ireland - the younger Jones set off to rescue Stein and a piece of the Spear, and the older Jones and O'Neal back to the dig site to reassemble the Spear. Eventually, the Spear was re-built, and Nazi agent Dieterhoffmann along with his son, Seigfried, were defeated. Notable Irish * Sean Lemass * Maggie Lemass * Sean O'Casey * William Butler Yeats * Brendan O'Neal * Brian Boru * Thomas Andrews Locations in Ireland *Dublin *New Grange area **New Grange Mound **Connely's Inn *Queenstown Appearances * Love's Sweet Song *''The Irish Rebellion'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''Sean O'Casey vs. Ireland'' *''Ireland - The Power of the Poets'' External links * Category:Countries Category:Islands